Torn
by Demonia
Summary: Jyou is, as the title states, torn between two loves. **Warning** Yaio, Jyoushiro, Mimoe ** Also, this is my first Fic, please R&R for me? Pleeeaaaase? ^.^


*** Disclaimer: Ya ya ya.. I dun own Digimon, or it's charecters, and I'm a terrible riomance writer! Hail to how corny this is! *^_^* Well, It's my first Digi-fic, so I hope ya'll enjoy it! I'll have part two out as soon as I can. ***  
  
  
  
  
  
Sitting beneath the tall oak, resting his back against the ancient trunk, Jyou was alone with his thoughts. His favorite place to rest himself. away from the prying of the other digidestined. How much could they really know about my problems anyway? He thought bitterly as he dragged his fingers through his unusually tousled, navy blue hair. nothing. Not even love can allow someone to know what I go through...  
  
And so here he was, contemplating his thoughts, running through the events of the past week bitterly. It's true... He'd been with Mimi the longest... So very long... It had seemed like nothing could ever change that... But then had come the feelings for someone else... Somone... unexpected...  
  
None of them could ever understand. Especially not people like Taichi, or Yamato.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I Precisely three months ago to this day, Jyou had been lying under this same tree, thinking, with his MImi in his arms. Celebrating their year long anniversary. He pulled her close to him on his lap, face close to her, breathing the scent of her hair that he loved so much. He loved everything about her, and he told her so.  
  
"I love you Mimi... I promise I always will."  
  
A slight giggle was his response, as she slung her arms aout his neck, burying her face into his shoulder and offering a muffled, "I love you to Jyou. Always." It was all her meeded. Her love, and everything would be fine is his far from perfect life. He felt invinsible... Nothing on earth could hurt him now... Or rather, nothing in the Digital world either.  
  
They spent the whole day like that, just laying in each others arms, him knowing that no other could give him the love that Mimi did....  
  
/I  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the promise wracking hs mind today... That he would always love her. He was so sure he would, that he could keep it. But he found himself growinng steadily unsure of it. He wasn't sure anymore how he felt for 'his true love'. There were so many other things always acting upon it, like that night in the park... On the bench by the pond....   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Jyou'd been in a small argument with Mimi that day, nothing large, but it weighed heavily on his mind. Maybe he'd been vulnerable... But there was more to it then that. He looked up as he heard foot steps approaching to him from the silence, the appearance of Koushiro's small form from the darkness.  
  
"Evening Jyou. Something the matter?"  
  
"No Koushiro... I'm... Fine..."  
  
"It appears as though your not being quite hinest with me my friend. Care to enlighten me as to what your heart has on its mind?"  
  
"... Well... Me and Mimi had a little bit of a fight today..."  
  
"Ah, I see. Trouble in Paradise, as the old saying goes..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Koushiro ambled over to Joe awkwardly, seating himself on the bench beside the older boy. He said nothing, at fisrt. Emotions weren't an easy thing for Koushiro to show. however, perhaps it was the way Jyou looked at him, but Jyou saw a certain light to his friend he never quite noticed before. His arms were around him before either boy noticed, Jyou sobbing onto Koushiro's shoulders as though it were his only svaiour.  
  
Uncomfortable, Koushiro reached out a hesitating arm to wrap around Jyou's shoulder, comforting him. He wasn't used to being this close to anyone, certainly not another boy. But he wanted to help his friend... And there was something else there to, something he didn't really want to admit to himself.   
  
Jyou raised his bloodshot eyes to meet Koushiro's.   
  
"Thank you for being here."  
  
He smiled faintly, not thinking about the movement as hs lips went to Koushiro's. Shocked the other boy made no action, but to pull back... Jou looked shockedm baffled even at what he'd just done, as flush rising to his cheeks... Seeing his friends discomfort, Koushiro did the only thing that came to his genious mind, and wrapped Jyou up into another kiss.  
  
So sdomething was discovered there that night, as the two boys sat side by side, arms wrapped casually around each other's waist. Jyou lay his head upon Koushiro's shoulder with an almost loving affection, not thinking anything more of the new feelings stirring inside him.  
  
Not until he noticed Mimi staring at them in disbelief.  
  
"Jyou... How.. HJow could yoU!?! And with Koushiro!?"  
  
"Mimi.. It.. It's not what you think!!"  
  
But it was too lat. SHe was gone, tearing down the street into the night. Jyou slumped back against the other boy with a sigh. Koushiro wrapped his arms around him, rocking Jyou against him gently. /I  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the beginning of that terrible affair... Jyou thought numbly... I can't believe it... How it started... Mimi... Koushiro... he wrapped his arms around his own two knees, to stop his shaking and tried to push the thoughts away....  
  
TOO BE CONTINUED  
  
**** Please review, I want some opions. ^.^ Pleeeeaaaase?****  
  



End file.
